spat back out the monster that you see
by Chaotic architect
Summary: with the group now trying to save themselves from the walkers but the young assassin Alexander Jamie grim is now hanging from good and evil with himself and his assassin clan
1. original characters

code name; Zeus

Real Name Alexander Jamie grim

Nickname: Alex Jamie (only Sam can call Alex Jamie)

Age 13

Date of birth 02/11/99

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Weapon of choice duel samurai sword, Russian weapons

Resident Georgia

Occupation student/pro tomb raider/assassin

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight:. 150

Hair: black

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: Muscular

Style: predator

Clothing: black tactical vest, black pants, bandana, boots and gloves

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: shoot first ask later

Likes: likes his girlfriend, family, hunting

Dislikes: tight places, killing family and love ones

Fears: death, needles, and being bit

Hobbies: skate boarding, hanging with his girlfriend

Dreams: pro skater

Flaws: killing ones he loves symmetry

Abilities: knows how to take apart and repair guns and cars knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: has a great sense of humor can sing great

BACK STORY: unknown

code name; the kid

real Name Jonathan Michael grim

Nickname Trent

Age 9

Date of birth 01/11/03

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian/assassin

Weapon of choice samurai sword Tokarev pistol

Resident Georgia

Occupation student

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 4'1

Weight: 150

Hair: brown

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: fair

Style: normal

Clothing: black tactical vest black pants bandana boots gloves

Hair: short

PERSONALITY: claim

Likes: being a pain to Alex

Dislikes: being called a kid, short

Fears: dying

Hobbies: being with family

Dreams: being a gunsmith

Flaws: being alone or pressure

Abilities: able to use anything as a zombie killing tool knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: Trent is also a good singer like his brother

BACK STORY: unknown

Name Samantha Lilly young

Nickname Sam Lilly babydoll (only Alex can call Sam Lilly and babydoll)

Age 13

Date of birth 2/10/99

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Weapon of choice samurai sword sniper (any kind)

Resident Georgia

Occupation student/assassin

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight: 150

Hair: blond

Eyes: green

Skin: white

Body type: fair

Style: like Alex

Clothing: black tactical vest black pants bandana boots gloves

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: get to know them more

Likes: her boyfriend, being a helpful

Dislikes: being treated

Fears: losing Alex and his family

Hobbies: singing or dancing

Dreams: marring Alex

Flaws: being told to hurt alex or his family

Abilities: can heal any wound knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: can sing great

BACK STORY: unknown

Name Sarah Ann grim

Nickname none

Age 13

Date of birth 02/11/99

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Weapon of choice samurai sword Russian weapons

Resident Georgia

Occupation pro tomb raider/assassin

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight: . 150

Hair: bond

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: fair

Style: half Goth half biker

Clothing: black tactical vest black pants bandana boots gloves

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: shoot first ask later

Likes: likes family, hunting

Dislikes: killing family and love ones

Fears: being bit

Hobbies: being helpful

Dreams: unknown

Flaws: killing ones she loves

Abilities: knows how to track knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: can sing great like her brother's

BACK STORY: unknown

name; Gabriel Jonathan Marcus stump

Nickname John, Gabe

Age 17

Date of birth 02/11/96

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Weapon of choice: samurai sword, M1911 pistol, FN SCAR, Dragunov sniper rifle

Resident Georgia

Occupation student/assassin

Education: student

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'2

Weight:. 100

Hair: blond

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: Muscular

Style: rock star

Clothing: black tactical vest black pants bandana boots gloves

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: if treated will kill if not clam

Likes: rocking out with his father

Dislikes: oatmeal

Fears: losing his family

Hobbies: youtuber

Dreams: being famous

Flaws: none

Abilities: knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: has a great sense of humor can sing great

BACK STORY: none


	2. Chapter 1

**This is Part 1 assassin of The chronicles**

 **Alexander Jamie grim now kidnapped by the governor and beaten trying to escape and getting back to his people**

 **Romantic Pairing in this story**

 **Lara grim/ rex grim**

 **Patrick stump/ Elisa Yao stump**

 **Declan stump/ Judith Grimes**

 **Peter Wentz/ Andrea**

 **Andy Hurley/ OC later**

 **Joe Trohman/ OC later**

 **John stump/Beth Greene**

 **Carl Grimes/Sarah grim**

 **Alexander grim/Samantha young**

 **Daryl/Carol**

 **Enemy/hateship pairing**

 **Ben/ Alex, Trent, Carl, and John**

 **Alexander grim/ the governor aka Phillip Blake**

 **Rex grim/the**

 **governor aka Phillip Blake**

 **The story will go backwards and tell how Alex was kidnapped**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the walking dead or fall out boy or Jamie n commons or anything just my original characters (not the title of this story that belongs to fall out boy and their song the My songs know what you did in the dark (light em up)**

 **Bold for if someone is thinking italics for flashbacks or words of the past underlines for songs**

 **This story contains child abuse, hardcore language, lots of blood and rape**

 **Don't like don't read or review if you do don't post bad comments**

 **Chapter 1: kidnapped, beaten and bruised**

* * *

 **In the end everything collides**

 **My childhood spat back out the monster that you see**

 **Fall out boy my songs know what you did in the dark (light em up) 2013**

* * *

 **Alexander Jamie grim's P.O.V**

I sit in a room with my arms and legs tied to a chair sweat falling down my face and body as it aches in pain from my beating I got from the governor

 **Kidnapped me no way oh yeah that's right I was kidnapped by the fucker know has the governor by merle Dixon Daryl's older brother who I thought was dead I'm going to far let me start from the beginning of my day so far and how I was caught so easily**

* * *

 **What do you guys think I know it sucks as I said before I have a disability sue me (just kidding don't sue me) it's not an excuse it's the truth**

 **It's a short chapter I know I'm trying to make them better I have hopes I can post something awesome**

 **Anyway review follow favorite no flames thanks defender of the faith 115**


End file.
